1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to bird cages but more particularly to an adjunct, removable element which serves as a place where birds feed.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art shows many small feeders for birds. These feeders are generally hooked outside or inside a bird cage and provide a bird with water, feed or both.
When cleaning of the cage is required, it is sometimes a problem to deal with the birds as they have to be temporarily relocated in a temporary container.
Recently, some birdcages have introduced sections, generally the corners, having transparent plastic panels where the feeders are also located. This has the advantage of minimizing the amount of bird feed thrown outside the bars of the cage when birds move around, flapping their wings. What it does not do, however, is reduce the amount of food being carried inside the cage itself.